Socks with Love
by JoyJababaNoid
Summary: Leo and Mikey visit an empty apartment to deliver some presents. For my dear friend, candelight.


This is for a friend of mine who's been going through a rough time lately. I actually wrote it several days ago, but I'm now just getting around to finishing it. Lauren, if you're reading, I only wish there was more I could do to help you. *hugs*

* * *

><p>There came a quiet knock. It was so faint one could almost not even hear it. Then it came a little louder. And louder. And louder still. The only trouble was no one was there to hear it. However, the two outside did not know this, so the one continued to knock ever louder. He knocked for another second or two until he decided he couldn't wait anymore and opened the window.<p>

There sounded a bit of a shuffle outside, and a few muffled noises. Then the one entered carrying a little, wrapped lump of some sort. He sort of stole in quietly, like he was being followed, but that was more from habit than from an actual fear of a pursuer. He looked around the room a bit, saw his partner wasn't there, and leapt from the window. He was quickly in again, this time dragging the other by the arm.

"Would you relax? I don't even think she's here." He said, still pulling. He looked around the room again and saw no one. "Lauren!" He called. "Lauren! Yoohoo! Laurie! Hey Leo, you think she's okay with me calling her that? Laurie!"

The orange-masked turtle finally was able to yank his older brother through the window and into the tight, apartment bedroom. It perhaps was not very tidy, a few stray clothes and books and things were scattered here and there, but it was certainly homey. It looked like it had been lived it, and that made it so much nicer.

Leo said nothing after standing himself next to Mikey. He too held a little something in his hand, a white lily. He rubbed the stem between his fingers and made it twirl with anxiety.

"Dude, I don't think anybody's even in this apartment." Mikey said after having given the room a further rundown and opening the door to the hall. "But I like this room, it's a lot like mine."

Finally, Leo snapped out of whatever he was in and looked at his brother, saying. "In what universe? The only thing similar between this room and yours is the clothes on the floor."

"Is not."

"Yes. It would need a lot more… stains. And burnt pizza smell."

"Now I'm insulted."

Mikey sat on the bed and made it bounce a little. He liked Lauren. They had met once or twice before and she had seemed really nice. Perhaps a little shy, but very nice. So now that she was feeling down, or so Leo told him, he wanted to brighten her day somehow.

"Nice bed. It's too bad she's not here. I wanted to see her face when she got her presents." He said and stood back up again. "I wonder where she is."

Leo shook his head and stepped a little further into the room. He had to make himself walk in, this all seemed so inappropriate. He was breaking in to her apartment, no matter how they sugar-coated it. What would she say if she were here?

"Doesn't look like she's low on socks to me, but okay. Whatevs!" Mikey said. "If she's lost a pair, than a pair I'll give!" He laid the little, wrapped lump on the bed and put a tiny note next to it. He smiled warmly.

"Well Leo, what about you?"

Leo looked at the package, the room, the bed, the lily, then back again. He sighed deeply. "Sensei would kill us if he knew where we were." He said.

"Yet he doesn't, so he won't, and we're good. You gonna leave your girl a gift or not?"

Leo stared hard at his brother with cold indifference. Unfortunately, his steely gaze couldn't hide his blush. He sighed once more and laid the delicate flower next to the package. When he stood up straight again, he asked, "You really think a pair of socks will make her feel better though?"

Mikey shrugged. "Who knows? Women are one of those unsolvable mysteries to the world." He used exaggerated hand motions as he spoke. Leo shrugged. He should have known better than to ask Mikey.

Quickly they both headed out, but not without another rundown of the place. It was always so exhilarating and dangerous to be in a new place, but so fun and they liked to take advantage of it. They silently shut the window and leapt out of sight of the building.

Once again it was silent and still. In fact, it looked as though they had never even been there. That was the secret of a ninja. To be quiet and stealthy and never be noticed, even around friends. But, of course, this was all from habit, and maybe a bit of nerves on Leo's side.

Though, there really was nothing for him to be worried about.

* * *

><p>Nomatter what you're going through today, I hope it put a smile on your face, Lauren. Sorry it's short, I had writers block. (And perhaps it could pass for a really late birthday present as well. XP)<p>

Thanks for reading.


End file.
